Quiet Storm
by Radiant Sapphire
Summary: (AU) Rin's a mute slave who can't remember her past. Sesshomaru is the master who doesn't want her. They find themselves having feelings that they shouldn't. Will they confess their love or will Rin's forgotten past resurface and destroy them both?
1. Sold

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

Authors Note-  The characters will  definitely be OOC.

Sesshomaru sat down at the table and began eating.  His parents were up to something.  They kept looking at each other, then at him and then each other again.  

"What?"  he asked as he put his fork down.

"It's time for you to get a new retainer." his father, Soujiro said.  

If he was anyone else, Sesshomaru would have snorted.  Retainer was the new politically correct way to say slave.   It didn't matter what they called them, Sesshomaru didn't want one.   To his way of thinking, they were more bothersome than helpful.  His last retainer, Jaken, had irritated him terribly with all of his brown nosing.  

"I don't need any retainers.  I can handle things for myself."

"You will have a retainer Sesshomaru."  his father said.  "End of discussion."

"Fine.  I'll get one when I have a free day."  

"Very well."  

Sesshomaru got up and left.    

"He's stubborn just like you."   Liasa, his mother, said.  "You do know that he's going to make sure he never has a free day right?"  

"Yes, that's why we're going to help him."   Soujiro said.

Liasa looked at her husband and smiled.

"He's going to be angry when he finds out."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

An hour later, they found themselves looking at retainers.  However, they couldn't find one that satisfied them.  They headed back to Mr. Fujita's, the director, office. 

"Send someone in with tea and coffee."  he told his secretary as they passed by her desk.

They sat down and Mr. Fujita looked at them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takani, I'm very sorry that none of the retainers were to your liking.  It's very rare that we didn't have at least one suitable candidate."

"Your candidates are excellent.  It's just that our son can be very uh... difficult."  Soujiro said.

"I see.  If you're interested, we can also special order a retainer to your specific qualifications."

At that moment, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a girl carrying a tray walked in.  Liasa couldn't help but to watch her as she unloaded the tray.  She looked about fourteen with dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail.  Her head was held down so Liasa couldn't see her eyes.  Liasa could see that she was slim but didn't know if it was because of her build or the three sizes too big black ankle length dress she was wearing that made her appear that way.  She frowned slightly when she saw that the girl didn't have on any shoes.

"Tea or coffee."  Mr. Fujita asked.

"None for me."  Mr. Takani said.

"Tea please."  Liasa said.  "With sugar and lemon." 

The young girl fixed the tea and then without looking up, handed it to Liasa.   

"Thank you."  she said as she took it.

The girl looked at her for a second before she rushed out the door and Liasa's heart broke.  She had the most lifeless brown eyes that Liasa had ever seen.  

"Mr. Fujita, what about the girl that just left?"

Her husband looked at her.  She smiled innocently.

"I'm just curious."

Soujiro had seen the way his wife had watched the girl so he knew that her questions were more than idle curiosity.  He sat back and waited to see where Liasa was taking this.  She looked at Mr. Fujita with questioning eyes.

"Rin?"  he asked.  "Let me get her file."  

Mr. Fujita got Rin's file and sat it on the desk.

"Let's see.  She's been here for a few months.  It says that she's seventeen."

Liasa looked at the file on Mr. Fujita's desk.  There was a picture of Rin inside the file.  Because of the way it was taken, it looked like Rin was staring straight at her.  

"I want her."  she blurted out.

"Liasa, I don't think she'd be good for Sesshomaru.  He'll scare the life out of here before the day is over."

"I don't think so.  He may be distant, but he's not a monster.  I don't think he could look in that sweet face and treat her like the rest of the retainers he had." 

"What if he does?"

"Then I'll take her."

Liasa gave her husband a look that she knew he couldn't refuse.  He sighed in defeat.

"We'll take her."

"I'm sorry, but Rin cannot be placed."

"Why not?"

"There's a letter here that says she was found wondering around in a park with no idea of who she was."  Mr. Fujita said as he then read some of the letter.  "The young subject has been identified as a seventeen year old girl named Rin because of her retainer ID collar.  Instead of the standard neck collar, Rin's collar is an engraved bracelet that she wears on her upper arm.  After some checking we found that that particular collar was used in a retainer facility house that burned down two years ago.  Partial records have been found that indicates Rin had been sold some time before the fire.  No records as to whom she was sold to were found.  Other than that, her background is a somewhat of a mystery.  Because of how undesirable retainers with unknown backgrounds are, she will reside here as a retainer.'" 

He put the letter down and looked at them.

"Besides, what I just read, she wouldn't be good for you."  he finally said.

"Why not?"

"As you can see she's very small and has no fighting skills.  Therefore she'd be poor at protection."

"My son doesn't need protection.  He's an excellent fighter."

"She doesn't speak."

"That's perfect.  My son rarely talks himself."  Liasa said with a smile.  "Mr. Fujita, I'm not going to back down.  I want her."

"Mrs. Takani."  he said with a sigh.  "If you insist on taking Rin then you must sign a release stating that I informed you of her status."

"Okay.  I understand."

"Let me go see if I can find the papers."

Mr. Fujita left the office.  Soujiro looked at his wife.

"Liasa, are you sure this is what you want?  We know nothing about her."

"I know.  There's just something about her...."  Liasa trailed off and sighed.   "I can't explain it.  But if you have doubts then tell me and we'll leave."  

"I trust you and your feelings." Soujiro said with a smile.  "The last time you had one, you agreed to become my mate."

Liasa kissed her husband.  Mr. Fujita got the papers and went to find Rin.   As usual, she was sitting in a corner waiting for someone to tell her to do something.

"Rin, you're leaving."

Her head snapped up and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Go get your things.  You've been sold."

She just continued staring at him.

"Now."  Mr. Fujita snapped.  

Rin jumped up and ran to downstairs to the bedroom she shared with four other girls.  You've been sold, you've been sold kept running through her head.  A deep sense of dread filled her as she slowly packed her few belongings.  

A minute later, Mr. Fujita came back into the room with Liasa and Soujiro.

"Let's do the paperwork and you can take Rin home."

Half an hour later, they were finished the paper work.  

"Well, that's all.  Rin officially belongs to you now."  he said handing them their copies of the papers.  "She should be waiting outside."

They left his office and sure enough, Rin was sitting there with a little bag.

"Come on."  Liasa said with a smile.

Rin stood up and followed after her.  They went to their car and drove off.  When she could no longer see the retainer storehouse Rin clasped her hands tightly to stop them from shaking and clinched her jaw  to keep from screaming out.   The last thing she ever wanted to do was leave. She knew what to expect there.  More importantly, she was left alone.  All that was required of her was serving food, cleaning offices, and other menial tasks.  Nothing else.    Rin sighed in defeat.  There's was nothing she could do.  It was simpler to just accept her fate.  And as usual, it seemed that her fate was to suffer.    

Mr. Fujita stood and waved them off.  Another man walked over to him.

"What are you doing here Keno?"  Mr. Fujita asked.

"I have a shipment coming in today."  he replied.  "So who did you get rid of?"

"Rin."  

"Excellent.  What did you tell them about her?"

"That she was found wondering and that she doesn't have any papers."  Mr. Fujita said.

"Did you mention that she doesn't talk?"

"Yes.  They thought that was a plus.  The more I tried to persuade them that they didn't want her, the more they did."  he said laughing.  "That picture of her was the deal maker.  The wife took one look at it and it was over."

"How much they pay for her?"

Mr. Fujita handed Keno the check.

"I knew that girl would bring in a bundle."  he said with a smile as he looked at it.

"Yeah.  It certainly is more than she was worth."

"Well I say good riddance to that creepy bitch."


	2. A New Master

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

AN:  Characters will be OOC

"We're here."  Liasa said.

Rin, who had spent the whole ride staring at her shoes, looked up.  They had pulled up in front of a huge mansion.  Liasa opened the door for her and Rin slowly got out.  They went inside.  Soujiro looked at them.

"I have some calls to make."  he said.

"Okay.  I'm just going to give Rin a quick tour."  Liasa said.

Soujiro smiled at them and then left.  Rin followed Liasa as she took her on a whirlwind tour.  Rin couldn't remember every room she was shown but she was impressed.  Despite being huge and absolutely stunning, it had a comfortable feel about it.   Rin couldn't help but to feel a little envious.  Liasa and her family had it all.  They stopped in front of a door.  

"This is Sesshomaru's room."  Liasa said opening the door.  "He hates for anyone to come in here without his permission."

Rin looked quickly around the huge room.  It was decorated in black and gray and it was immaculate.  Nothing seemed out of place.    Liasa walked over to a double door and threw it open.

"And this is your room."

My room?   Her room was connected to his.  That thought unnerved Rin terribly.  Connecting rooms could only mean....   Rin stopped herself from finishing that thought and swallowed the lump forming in her throat.  She stepped inside the room and her eyes widened in shock.  It was just as big as Sesshomaru's.  The room was done in shades of blue.  What really caught her eye was the silk cobalt blue cover with intricate gold details that was on the bed.   It was the most beautiful thing Rin had ever seen.  She wanted to touch it but something told her no.  She would just ruin it. Rin realized that Liasa was still talking so she focused on what she was saying.

"You have your own bathroom, television, and a great walk in closet.  And this is the balcony."  she said as she guided Rin outside.  "You share it with my son." 

Even the balcony was huge.  Someone had set chairs and a table out there.  Rin looked past the balcony and saw a garden below.  It must be wonderful to have a garden like this, Rin thought with a sigh.  Liasa noticed Rin's eyes light up slightly as she looked at the garden below.

"Do you like flowers?"

Rin nodded her head yes.  

"Well feel free to use the garden anytime you want.  No one else does."

Rin's face nearly broke out in a smile but she couldn't help but to wonder why she was letting her use the garden?  And what did she want in return?  Nothing in life was free.  One way or another you paid for the things that were given to you.  As Rin thought about it, there was definitely something wrong with them.  They were too...nice.  She was a retainer yet they were treating her like she wasn't.  They had given her a huge room that was too good for her position and they had yet to issue her any commands.  She knew that she technically belonged to their son but she had to obey anyone higher in status than she was unless it clashed with what her master said.  So until he arrived, she belonged to his parents.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?"  Liasa asked suddenly.  

Rin shook her head no.

"If you get hungry, the refrigerator and pantries are always stocked.  Marie, our cook, leaves at seven so after that you'll have to fix your own food."

Rin nodded her head in thanks but once again she found herself wondering why she was being treated so nicely.  It didn't make any sense.  Retainers weren't supposed to be treated like this.   

"I believe Sesshomaru is home."  Liasa said.

Rin wanted to kick herself.  She had let her mind wander again.  She was going to get in a lot of trouble if she didn't stop that.   Liasa led Rin back down stairs.  They found Sesshomaru in the kitchen.  

"You're finally home."  Liasa said.

"Yes.  Another one of your charity projects."  he asked nodding at Rin.

"This is Rin, your retainer."

Sesshomaru froze.

"My what?"

"Your retainer.  You're usually busy so we decided to help you."

"Does father know about this?"

"Yes.  It was his idea."

He had to give his parents credit.  They probably figured out that he'd make sure he never had a free day.    He looked at the pathetic looking girl.  It may have been his father's idea but no doubt she was his mother's choice.  Knowing her, she chose the girl because she didn't think he'd treat her like the rest of his retainers. Sesshomaru smirked slightly because his mother had been right.  The girl was shorter than he was and looked like a strong wind would knock her down.  If he treated her like the rest of his retainers, she'd be dead in a day.  He didn't want her dead, just gone.  

"Fine, I'll take her."

Liasa looked at Sesshomaru in shock.  He had just agreed to take a retainer without any argument.  

"What are you planning?"  Liasa asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so agreeable?"

"Will arguing with you get you to take her back?"  he asked.

"No."

"Then why should I waste my time?"  

And having the same old argument with his parents was definitely wasting his time, especially when it didn't have any effect.  Neither did threatening, bribing or having the retainers train with him until they dropped.    This time he was just going to accept the retainer.  And once the time was right, he'd get rid of her.

"Sesshomaru Takani, if you hurt her in any way, I will be very angry."  she said.  "And that means no threatening her, selling her in card games...."

Sesshomaru stopped listening as his mother listed some of the more infamous ways he had gotten rid of retainers.     Rin could actually feel the blood draining from her face.  To say she was terrified was an understatement.  If he openly admitted to the things his mother was saying, then what would he do in private?  She glanced up at him and instantly regretted it.  He was glaring at her with cold golden eyes.  Rin shivered slightly and quickly looked away.  Unlike his parents, she could tell that he wasn't even going to pretend to be nice to her.  

"I was younger when I did those things."  he finally said.  

_And they didn't work, he added silently. _

"Have you finished with the trip down memory lane?  I have work to do." 

"Yes, I'm done."  Liasa said.  "One more thing, she doesn't talk."

"Good.  I won't have to listen to mindless chatter."

Sesshomaru walked out the door.  Rin bowed her head and followed behind him.  She was going to go into his room with him but he turned around and looked at her.

"I need quiet.  Go find something to do."  he said.    

He slammed the door in her face.  Rin just stood there and stared at the door.  She couldn't just go find something to do.  He was supposed to tell her what to do.   She decided to sit down and wait for him.  Two hours later, Sesshomaru was tired of studying.  He needed something to eat.  He opened his door and was shocked to see Rin sitting there.  

"What are you doing?"  

Rin just looked up at him and didn't say anything.  He waited for an answer but then remembered what his mother had said.

"You don't talk.  Is it that you can't or won't?  Never mind."

He didn't care if she talked or not.  The only thing that mattered at the moment was that she got off the floor.   If his mother caught had caught Rin sitting in the hall, he knew he'd never hear the end of it.  

"Get up and go into your room."  he said pointing at her door.  

She looked at him strangely and then went to her room.  Sesshomaru watched her hesitantly walk to her room.  She'd take a step and then looked back at him.  It was almost like she was expecting him to change his mind.   He shook his head slightly.  There was definitely something wrong with her.  Once she was in the room, Rin went and sat down near the balcony doors.  She took a deep breath and stared out into the night.  For tonight at least, she'd be able to rest easy.

New Fan, duckknight,   Athar-Luna, Deadly Tears, shin-no-shibo,   Falcon-Rider, merryday, Mistress Sakura,  the psychotic mage,   SessRin2003,  San San As Herself  -  :D  Thank you all so much for reading.  I'm glad that you like it and hope that you will continue to like it.


	3. Shopping

Disclaimer-  I don't own any of the characters.

Rin folded her legs under her and watched the sun come up.  She yawned slightly but she wasn't sleepy.    Rin hated sleeping.  She'd have weird dreams and then wake up feeling disoriented.   She always had this overwhelming feeling that she belonged somewhere else.  And that if she didn't get there, she'd be in a lot of trouble. Yet she could never figure out where that somewhere else was.   Rin would usually stay curled up in a ball shaking in terror until the feeling passed.  So to keep from feeling like that, she had learned how to get by on as little sleep as possible.  After about another hour, she got up and got dressed.  For a few minutes, she stared at Sesshomaru's door because she had no idea what to do.  He hadn't told her what he expected of her.  Rin didn't want to be accused of being lazy so she decided to do some cleaning.  Over the next two hours, she cleaned as silently as she could.   

"Rin what are you doing?"

She stiffened and dropped the sponge she was using.  She looked up and saw Mr. Takani.

"Let me rephrase that.  Why are you cleaning the floors?"  he asked.    "Did Sesshomaru tell you to do this?"

She got off of the floor and shook her head no.  Even if he had, she wouldn't tell.  Rin was going to do everything in her power to keep him from becoming angry with her.

"Well, this isn't your job so you don't have to do it."  he said.  "Sesshomaru will tell you what he needs done, but he usually sleeps late on Sundays.  So until he wakes up, you have some free time on your hands.  Why don't you do what you usually do?"

Soujiro looked at his watch and mumbled something.

"I have to go.  I have a golf game in an hour."  he said walking off.

Rin silently bit her lip.  Cleaning the floors is what she did with her free time but he said don't do that.  Rin sighed and once again wished she was in the retainer house.    At least there they told her what to do.  She picked up the stuff she used for the floor and put them where they belonged.   She then went into the kitchen and took out things to cook for Sesshomaru's breakfast.  The only problem was the fact that she didn't know what he liked to eat.  She was still staring at everything when the back door opened and a woman walked in carrying bags.  Rin made a move to help her but she held up her hand to stop her.

"I've got it but thank you anyways."  she said as she sat the bags on the counter.  "You must be the new retainer.  I'm Marie, the cook."

She noticed the things Rin had taken out and smiled.  

"Trying to figure out what he likes?"  she asked. 

Rin just nodded her head.

"Not much of a talker are you?  That's okay, I can talk enough for the both of us."  she said.  "Now as for what he likes to eat, it would be easier if you remember what he doesn't like." 

Marie continued talking and Rin listened.  She was actually glad to listen because it had been a while since someone had actually talked to her.  Most people at the storehouse thought it weird and creepy that she couldn't remember her past or didn't talk so they avoided her.   Rin was helping Marie make a fruit salad when Liasa came.  

"Good morning Rin, Marie."

Rin acknowledged her and continued what she was doing.  A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came in.  

"Good morning Sess."  Liasa said.

"Morning."  he replied as he went to get a glass from the cabinet.

Just as he turned to get some juice, Rin was standing there holding the pitcher.  He frowned slightly.  After telling her to go to her room last night, he hadn't given her much thought.  She poured him the juice.  Sesshomaru went to fix himself some breakfast but Rin once again beat him to it.  She pulled an already fixed plate from the warming oven and held it out to him.  He reluctantly took the plate and went to sit down.  A minute later, Rin came and set a cup of coffee next to him.  He looked at her but didn't say anything.  He would admit that she was good at what she did but he knew that it would get old really quick.  Sesshomaru lifted a fork to his mouth but stopped when he noticed her still standing there.

"I don't need an audience."

Rin quickly backed off and left.

"Go easy on her."  his mother said.  "She's only trying to help."

Instead of responding, he turned his attention back to his food.  After he finished, Sesshomaru got up and put his dishes in the sink.    

"Where are you going?"  his mother asked.

"Mall.  I have to pick up some things for school."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No."

"Rin."  Liasa said with a sigh.

"What about her?"

"Take her with you.  I bet she'd like some fresh air.  While she's there, she can pick up some clothes for herself."

"There's no way I'm taking her clothes shopping."  

"You have to.  She can't keep going around in ill fitting clothes."

"Well then you take her shopping."

"She's your retainer."

"You chose her."

"Sesshomaru...."

"Fine."  he said interrupting her.  "I'll take her."

He didn't have time to argue.

"Did you see where she went?"

"It looked like she was heading upstairs."

Sesshomaru went back upstairs to get look for Rin.  He walked by his room and his eyes narrowed slightly.  Rin was in there making his bed.  

"I don't want you in here." he snapped.

She jumped and dropped the sheet she was holding.  She stared at the floor.   Stupid Rin, she thought.  She had forgotten that Liasa said that he didn't like anyone in his room.   Rin prayed that he wasn't too angry.

"I've got things where I need them to be so...."  

Sesshomaru stopped mid-sentence as he watched the blood drain from her face.   Why did she look like she had seen a ghost?   It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to realize that she was reacting to his snapping at her.  But why?   He knew that he sounded harsher than he meant to but it wasn't cause to react like that.  

"Forget what I said.  Get your things, we're going out."  

Sesshomaru watched her walk to her room and frowned.   If he hadn't been sure before, he was now.  There was no way he'd be able to treat her like he had the rest.   He barely said anything to her and she reacted like he was going to kill her.  This is what he deserved for not picking out a retainer on his own.  At least then he would've gotten someone who would've done what he wanted without looking like they were going to die of fright.  No, he was stuck with the poster girl for pathetic.  After she got her things, they went to the mall.   Rin trailed behind him as he went to a few stores for his supplies.  

"We're going shopping for you now."  he said suddenly as he stopped walking.  "My mother has decided that you need better fitting clothes."  

She gave him a blank stare so he shook his head slightly and continued walking.  Rin fingered the end of her sleeve.  She didn't want to get new clothes.    She understood that her old ones were too big but strangely she liked them.   

_Stop acting like a big baby and be thankful that they're nice enough to buy you something, she silently told herself.  _

After a few more minutes, Sesshomaru stopped again.  

"Let's go in here."  he said pointing to a woman's clothing store.  

They went inside and a saleswoman came over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"No."

"Call me if you need me."  she said as she walked away. 

"You have forty five minutes."  Sesshomaru said to Rin.  

He sat down on a chair that was near the door to wait for her to shop.   

"Choose something."  

Rin looked at him and then looked at all the racks.  Choose something.  Easier said than done.   She was beginning to feel incredibly uneasy.  Why didn't he just tell her what to get?   After a few seconds, Sesshomaru noticed her still standing there.  She looked like she had no idea what she was doing.  He rubbed his eyes and looked at her.  Not only was she mute, she was an idiot.  He didn't have time for this so he got up and went over to her. 

"Pants, skirts, or dresses?"  he asked as he pointed to racks.

Rin pointed to the pants.

"Long sleeve or short?"  he asked as he held up the shirt.

She pointed to the long sleeve.

"Light colors or dark?"

She chose dark.  

"Fine."

Rin jumped when he grabbed the back of her dress and looked at the tag.  He estimated what her size should be and then began grabbing clothes for her.  Rin followed him around the store as he picked out things for her.  She started blushing when Sesshomaru held a bra against her and declared that it looked like it would fit.  It didn't help that she noticed a few people look their way and snicker.  He handed a few more bra sets to her.  Once he thought she had enough things, he turned and looked at her.

"There.  Now was that so hard?"  he asked.

Rin looked down at the ground.  No, it wasn't hard.  She wasn't the idiot that he obviously thought she was.   She had been going to pick out a few things for herself like he had said but when she went to do it, she couldn't.   It was like she was afraid to make a move without his approval first.   Even when she was at the retainer house she felt like this.  She hated it then and she hated it now.  Rin sighed and stood back as Sesshomaru paid for her things.  They then went to a few more stores to pick up more things he needed and then went home.  Rin followed him to his room where he sat down his bags.  They then went into her room.  He sat her bags on the bed.

"Put your things up while I go get something."  

Rin pulled out the clothes and begun to fold them neatly while Sesshomaru left the room.  A little while later, he came back with a computer.   She watched curiously as he begun to set it up.   

"This is now your computer.  I want you to learn how to use it."

A small sliver of excitement ran through Rin.  She had always wanted to use a computer.  There had been plenty at the retainer house but only retainers who had special privileges or who were being trained got to use them.   Unfortunately, she had been in neither of those categories.  

"Can you read?"  he asked breaking into her thoughts.

Rin nodded her head yes.

"Good, then you should find this useful."

Sesshomaru handed her a book and she read the title.  Computer Basics.  He expected her to do this on her own?  She looked up at him questioningly.  

"If you want to be useful to me, then you're going to have to be able to do things on your own."  he said.  "You understand?"

She nodded her head.  If this was what he wanted her to do then she was prepared to do.  

"Good.  You don't have to start now but this is what I want you to concentrate on."

Sesshomaru went to his room and closed the connecting doors.  He honestly didn't care if she got the hang of the computer.  All he was concerned with was the fact that it would keep her occupied and out of his way.  If she did get it, he'd buy her some games or something.  He'd worry about that if or when the time came.   Next on my list is get her to learn sign language, Sesshomaru thought.  Jaken's constant talking had been annoying but for some reason Rin's head nodding was even more so.   He'd go crazy if he had to keep watching her do that.  He sat at his desk and begun doing some work on his laptop.  Some time later, someone knocked on his door.  Before he could tell them go away, his mother walked in the door.

"You busy?"

"Yes."

"What are you working on?"

"Some research for work."  he said as he kept working.  

"How was shopping?"  she asked.

Sesshomaru stopped working and looked at her.  He was wondering when she'd get around to asking.  That was why she had come to his room in the first place.  

"Uneventful."  he said.   "Just so you know, I took that old computer from the study and give it to Rin."

"Why?"

"I want her to learn how to use it.  And I want her to learn sign language."

"Why?  What are you up to?"

"Why do you insist that I'm up to something?  Is it possible that you're the one up to something?"

"No.   You went from not wanting any retainer to giving her a computer and having her learn sign language.  Usually when you back down like that it means you're planning something."

"Or I can be too busy to argue and fight you.   Since I have to keep her as my retainer, I would like her to have skills that I find useful.  As for the sign language, what use are those skills if we can't communicate."

"You have a point."  she said.  "I'll leave so you can get back to your work."    

Sesshomaru watched as his mother left.  Despite her protests, he knew that she was up to something.  He had a sinking suspicion that it had to do with Rin.  And if his suspicion was right, then that meant one thing.  That it was going to be even harder to get rid of Rin.

I'm having a little bit of trouble with this story, but I don't want to discontinue it.  So that's why it's taken me so long to write another part.  It's kind of boring but I hope you liked it anyway.  I would like to thank everyone who's been reading and/or replying.  I'm very sorry that I didn't reply to everyone individually but I have to hurry up and get off.   To the people who asked, Sess is 18.   

**THANK YOU FOR READING:**

SweetazKande

kitty

SilentBrat

Kawaiidustbunny

nYo

starsweeper

anhimals

Fantasy Cat 

sessrin2347  

Rin6

Animesurfgurl#235   

animechick4565 

Museless Author

Twilightkitty

Angel64

Flor 

KitKat07

the psychotic mage 

Duckknight   

Nikajendayiuadjit

kt   

San San As Herself 

shanaka 

New Fan    

SessRin2003

Athar-Luna 

I

DiLLiRgA    

?????????  

aNiMePeRfEcT 


End file.
